


El último hōkan vivo en Tokio

by KillerQueenGelatine



Series: Amores criminales en canon [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Crossdressing, M/M, Menciones de sangre, Mulan (1998) References, Pre-Series, Violencia menor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueenGelatine/pseuds/KillerQueenGelatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Hōkan</i> es el nombre de los hombres geisha originales de Japón. Antiguamente el arte de entretener y servir correspondía a jovenes de razgos suaves y maneras educadas, que lentamente con el tiempo se fueron extinguiendo.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>El último hōkan vivo en Tokio, es James Moriarty.</i></p><p> </p><p>En el ciclo ascendente a su imperio criminal, debe encarnar junto a Moran la pantomima perfecta para engañar a todos, incluso al más poderoso Yakuza de todo Japón. Su plan es decisivo para la construcción de su propia red criminal.</p><p>Rey del crimen o Hōkan, debe sobrevivir en el intento.</p><p>--</p><p>Este fanfic participa en el Rally 2016 "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "Criminal Husbands".</p>
            </blockquote>





	El último hōkan vivo en Tokio

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenencen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la versión adaptada a Mark Gattis y Steven Moffat. Mulán como concepto de película a Disney y Hau Mulan a la creencia popular China.
> 
> Me fue asignado "Mulán" como película de Disney.
> 
> Espero que nadie que tenga conocimiento profundo en la cultura Japonesa me acribille por lo que escribí, traté de hacer lo mejor posible ;--;.
> 
>  **Advertencias** : Mención ligera de sangre y crossdressing.
> 
>  **Beta:** [Hagastian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/profile)
> 
>  
> 
> Agradezco sus comentarios de ante mano. No olviden revisar las notas finales si tienen dudas con respecto a algunos términos :) .

_«Las geishas siempre utilizan kimono. Las aprendices de geisha llevan coloridos kimonos con extravagantes obi. Las geishas mayores utilizan estilos y diseños más apagados_ _»_

─ ¿Interiorizándote  en la cultura? ─ Escucha por sobre su hombro izquierdo y cierra violentamente el libro que le ha sido entregado al salir del aeropuerto, a las dos de la mañana en su reloj interno, pero con sol de diez en punto, sobre sus cabezas en el cielo de Tokio. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a largos periodos de insomnio, la voz de Sebastian se le hace especialmente irritante hoy. U ayer. No está seguro en que día están.

─ Te sugiero que guardes silencio y me lleves a donde necesitamos ir, serán días pesados por venir─  Moran le otorga una mirada inquisitiva y con simpleza enarca una ceja, esperando mayores explicaciones a algo que jamás llegará. Quizás debería aprender a leer mentes, para comprender a la mente maestra de Moriarty.

◊◊◊

─ Arriba─  Resuena sin más en el modesto departamento que han llegado a ocupar. Atrás quedó la opulencia de amplias habitaciones, sillones de cuero y alfombras persas; en comparación a las habitaciones minúsculas que comprimen el cuerpo del coronel, al estar pensadas para una raza pequeña y delicada como la japonesa. Con cuidado estira las piernas y se acomoda de espalda. Los músculos adoloridos por las once horas y medias de vuelo y el llanto incesante de un crio en el regazo pudiente y despreocupado de su madre.

─ Odio los vuelos sin escalas─ Aclara pastoso, los cabellos disparados hacia todos lados y la comezón en una de las pantorrillas que no alcanza en tan poco espacio. Analiza si realmente necesita levantarse, cuán importante es la cita de trabajo que los ha convocado por sobre casi tres continentes y cuan molesto estaría Jim por su ausencia. La respuesta la encuentra en el piso, con el colchón delgado que soportó su cuerpo por la noche sobre su espalda.

─ Sabes que no me gusta repetir mis palabras, Moran, no me hagas perder tiempo que necesito de tu ayuda ─ La voz del genio criminal no vacila ni un solo segundo y los pasos ligeros que da, para moverse en un espacio tan reducido suenan gráciles y cándidos sobre el piso alfombrado. Se pregunta cuan temprano será, porque su cuerpo aún se siente a medio morir por las extenuantes horas de viaje.

Se levanta en silencio, intentando imitar los pasos suaves de Jim, fallando en la cruzada.

◊◊◊

─ Sebastian, querido, ¿eres conocedor de la historia de Hua Mulan? ─  Las palabras del irlandés suenan sospechosamente como una trampa, de la cual algo puede salir mal. Asiente con la cabeza, dudativo, niega y vuelve a asentir; las neuronas aun dormidas, la pregunta de cómo Jim puede estar sentado en el kotatsu con tanta tranquilidad, sin perder la circulación de los pies.

Se queda un momento abstraído mirando la figura menuda y los dedos pálidos entorno a la porcelana pequeña que sostiene el líquido caliente que Jim bebe.

─ Espero que tu cerebro este siquiera a un sesenta por ciento, para la reunión; sinceramente no sé cómo has sobrevivido tanto Sebastian─  Indica James con un ademan denotativo, mientras prosigue con su discurso─ Hua Mulan pertenece a la cultura china, una aguerrida joven que para salvar a su padre geronte de la guerra, viste sus armaduras y se presenta, con gran heroísmo formando parte fundamental del éxito de la guerra, ¿comprendes? ─ Enarca una ceja detrás del vapor, misterioso y volátil como su carácter.

─ ¿Cómo la princesa de Disney? ─ Cuestiona, soltando una risa extrañada, sin saber a qué punto quiere llegar Jim. Realmente ni siquiera sabe desde donde está partiendo todo, menos a donde va dirigido. ─ Si es algo parecido a la película, entonces sí, estoy familiarizado con la historia, ¿pero qué tiene que ver Mulan con… con lo que sea que estas planeando? ─

James sonríe y el rubio sabe que nada bueno puede salir de entre sus dientes.

─ Hoy robaremos los contactos de Tokugawa ─ Declara, e inevitablemente Sebastian debe exhalar un resoplido resignado, ante la posible y factible muerte que van a sufrir. Traficar con occidentales es una cosa, pero la mafia japonesa está totalmente tres continentes aparte de su rifle.

─ James…─ Comienza con el tono aprensivo que ha tomado luego de años de convivencia con el criminal ─  Una cosa es robar a tus demás contactos estando en nuestra tierra; estamos en medio de Japón, aislados y probablemente rodeado de yakuzas, ¿estás loco? ─ Pregunta, guardando silencio luego de un momento para sopesar sus palabras. La cordura es algo debatible en la mente de James Moriarty.

─ Oh por favor, son solo un montón de pseudo matones, sé que puedes derribarlos a mano limpia tigre. Guarda silencio y ayúdame a vestirme─

─ ¿Qué? ─

◊◊◊

─ ¿No estoy ebrio, cierto? ─  Susurra apenas audible. El chofer de la limosina que han contratado los observa con ojo clínico y probablemente piense lo que todos han pensado al verles descender del complejo de departamento donde han estado desde que llegaron.--¿En serio Jim, esto? ─ Exclama con un tic nervioso en la pierna, al borde de perforar el piso del auto. La risa histérica y acallada que se escucha por debajo del abanico le hace rodar los ojos, en frustración.

─ ¿No te tienes que acostar con ninguno de ellos, cierto?¿ _Cierto_? ─ Recibe un codazo de respuesta y el carraspeo incomodo del chofer, que parece sacado de alguna serie de animé de los años ’90.

Cuando por fin llegan a destino, con las manos sudadas y el resquemor de la falta de alguna arma escondida en su cuerpo le hace dudar de cuan efectivo será el plan. Puede ver la limosina alejándose y él debe arreglarse el collar de la camisa y aparentar ser James Moriarty, mente criminal, araña dominante del mundo.

Una mujer de baja estatura lo recibe, en un kimono demasiado pequeño como para ser una talla normal de adulto y le conduce con paso tranquilo hasta una habitación alejada de la entrada, escondida tras paneles de bambú y el material delgado que utilizan de ventanillas.

La puerta se desliza con facilidad y la mujer pequeña le murmura algo en una voz tan suave, que hasta sus pisadas generan más ruido. Opta por entrar, porque cree que es eso lo que le ha indicado.

─ Moriarty-sama ─ Le saluda un hombre pequeño. Regordete por los bordes de las mejillas y notoriamente bronceado. Es la representación viva del típico japonés y debe morderse el interior de las mejillas para no reír, al sentirse inmensamente enorme en comparación con estos hombres diminutos. El más alto de la habitación debe medir no más de un metro setenta y él se siente un gigante con su metro ochenta y cinco de estatura, porte militar.

─ Tokugawa-sama─  Imita el saludo, reverencia incluida y toma asiento donde le indican. Puede irse despidiendo de la circulación en sus pies, piensa él mortificado.

En un inglés pobre y mal pronunciado comienza la reunión. La situación a simple vista resuena fácil. Los japoneses quieren una cantidad exorbitante por la base de datos de todo el tráfico de armas de Asia completa y Jim no está dispuesto a dárselo. Es una negociación falsa, porque alguien morirá, está seguro.

─ Creo que es difícil de convencimiento, Moriarty-sama, quizás debamos apreciar las bellezas de Japón para convencerlo de nuestro precio ─ Asiente en seco, e imita la jovialidad del oyabun que le ofrece sake a montones.

◊◊◊

Entran tres personas más a la habitación, las telas coloridas y los peinados pomposos aun le duelen en la retina y debe evitar rodar los ojos y reírse al mismo tiempo al visualizar a Jim, fundido entre las otras dos mujeres vestidas de forma similar a él. El oyabun le da una pequeña explicación de lo que van a presenciar –como si Jim no se la hubiese dado antes—y le comenta, con orgullo que ha conseguido exclusivamente para la presentación de esta noche, uno de los últimos hōkan de Tokio.

Oh si supiera, _si solo supiera._

El baile pasa en suave armonía con las notas del shamisen y la voz quebrada de quien, el cabecilla de los yakuza explica es la geiko de quien los acompaña. Luego Jim y la maiko que forma el trio les sirven el té, con maneras sinuosas y la tranquilidad plasmada en el rostro, como una segunda profesión y él se pregunta en que momento Jim aprendió a bailar, servir el té y equilibrarse en un kimono de seis kilos con maquillaje incluido.

“Secreto”, parecieran decir los ojos maquillados de la mente criminal y la sonrisa disimulada que le otorga le calienta hasta la punta de los cabellos.

El oyabun parece más interesado en Jim que en cerrar el trato propiamente tal y todo comienzan a caer como finos granos de arena sobre el suelo, acumulándose hasta entregarle la respuesta.

─ Tokugawa-sama─ Aclara la garganta pasando un poco de té que la pequeña meiko le ha facilitado─ No puedo aceptar su propuesta─  Interrumpe la algarabía y de repente todo pareciera tensarse un poco más, incluso los hobbits de yakuzas que tiene el cabecilla. ─  Aprecio su…intento de oferta, pero el cambio no es justo, ¿no? ─ Intenta darle una inflexión algo psicopática a la voz espesa, pero nunca podría imitar la grandeza de Jim.

El hombre pequeño lo mira, entre la rasgadura de sus ojos y asiente, con una calma imperante y las mejillas coloradas por el sake. ─ Muy bien, Moriarty-sama, pero es su pérdida─ Le escucha declarar con desinterés obvio en la voz cargada de alcohol.

◊◊◊

Espera impaciente en el pequeño departamento. Las largas horas de espera que se estiran bajo sus pies demasiado grandes para una población tan pequeña, hasta que escucha el andar suave de James ingresar por la puerta.

─ ¿En serio Sebastian, en serio? ─ Mastica con desagrado mientras le arroja la peluca que destila sangre, a los pies─  Vas a tomar clases de actuación, eres desastroso imitándome─ Ríe, sin humor, desabrochando violentamente el obi.

─ ¿Lo mataste? ─Pregunta con una cuota de incredulidad en su voz.

─ No Moran, simplemente lo abrí como un puerco y me bañe en su sangre por gusto. Obviamente lo maté, idiota. Se tragó la llave de la caja fuerte y no podía esperar que mágicamente saliera de su estómago. Ahora dúchame y llévame a la cama─ Ordena, abandonado los pesados ropajes en la pequeña salita de estar.

─ ¿Son esas vendas que llevas puestas?* ─

─ Compromiso con el personaje, cariño, ahora haz lo que te ordeno, estás viendo al Rey del nuevo mundo y más te vale obedecer─ Sebastian está seguro, que puede escuchar el poder y la locura en los pasos de James.

**Author's Note:**

>  **×** Geiko: Geisha.  
>  **×** Maiko: Aprendiz de geisha. Utilizan un vestuario menos sobrio y más colorido. Representan la juventud y la pureza. Generalmente son jovencitas entre los 15 a 18 años. Su maquillaje es ligero y tierno. Las maikos no utilizan pelucas, sino su cabello real y cuentan con una multitud de adornos en el cabello y sus ropajes.  
>  **×** Hōkan: Son las geishas originarias de Japón, es el nombre que se le otorga a una "geisha hombre".  
>  **×** Oyabun: Jefe de la familia yakuza.
> 
>  **×** Sebastian hace referencia a unas vendas, estas son la ropa interior de las maikos o geikos, que van por sobre sus partes intimas y son recubiertas por telas de colores claros.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!. No olvides dejar algún comentario y/o kudo.


End file.
